


Убийство в Восточном экспрессе

by pochtica



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Fluff, Food Kink, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, Mention of transfobia, Orient Express, Revenge, Road Trips, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Trains, luxury trains
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica
Summary: Сяо Чжань получает в подарок от неизвестного билет на путешествие в роскошном поезде. Кто стоит за этим подарком, чего от него ждут взамен, каких старых и новых знакомых он встретит в этом коротком, но непростом приключении? И как справиться с внезапными проблемами, когда все время отвлекаешься на красивого проводника?
Relationships: Arthur Chen | Chen Feiyu/Luo Yunxi, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Eastern & Oriental Express. Бангкок - Сингапур.

Сяо Чжань до последнего не верит в то, что это не пранк. Конверт с билетом с его именем и уникальным номером получен от анонима, и подтверждение в офисе «Восточного азиатского экспресса» его убеждает, но все равно не до конца. Это же ожившая мечта, осколок старого, поза-позапрошлого мира, который он не то чтобы одобряет, но на экскурсию за три тысячи долларов минимум в роскошных колониальных интерьерах поезда «Eastern & Oriental Express», четыре дня с изумительными видами от Бангкока до Сингапура — о, на эту экскурсию он хочет. Очень хочет. Даже таким авантюрным способом.

После получения таинственного билета он читает все отзывы, что может найти по теме, чтобы подготовиться как можно лучше, чтобы его репортажи были увлекательными для не особо подготовленной публики. Ну, для такой, как он ее себе представляет. Его канал популярен, но он понимает, что в основном у молоденьких райтерок — он хорошо выглядит, шутит в эфирах и рассказывает, как начинающему автору сделать текст не очень ужасным, и, заодно, его любимая, но не проговариваемая тема: как красиво и эффективно наебать местную цензуру. И ту часть читателей, которая склонна не видеть за деревьями леса. Университетские курсы риторики для бедных. Он теперь тоже бедный, что ж, и, раз не успел их пока забыть, готов поделиться с теми, для кого так же как и ему теперь, недоступен мир высокого социального уровня. 

Фотографии купе, ресторанов, удивительного смотрового открытого вагона в хвосте, совершенно его завораживают. И он проводит две недели в предвкушении. Дорогой деловой костюм оставшийся от прошлой карьеры немного тесноват в плечах, но внешне сидит даже ещё лучше, и пойдёт вечерним, а для времени в купе он покупает себе страшно гламурный спортивный кашемировый костюм, потому что неожиданно проснувшееся чувство стиля отрицает «настоящую» одежду для спорта. Хорошо хоть не халат, думает Сяо Чжань, щупая прекрасную ткань, которую вообще-то не может себе позволить. В итоге, со всеми техническими приблудами, у него выходит увесистый чемоданчик, и портплед и сумка, и он всё ещё волнуется, точно ли готов ко всему.

Сяо Чжань оказывается готов ко всему, кроме внешности второго проводника, и может только радоваться, что встретил его его сменщик, и он, по крайней мере, смог зайти в поезд и добраться до своего купе, запомнив, где оно, и те пояснения, которые ему дали по дороге. Потому что встретив парня в цветастой жилетке на белую рубашку с бейджиком «Ван Ибо», Сяо Чжань начинает переживать, что все его приготовления были бессмысленными, и он не увидит больше ничего за время этой поездки кроме этого мягкого лица, длиннющих ног и широких плеч. Не захочет больше ничего увидеть.

Проводник Ван Ибо пришёл к нему через сорок минут после отправления поезда, чтобы рассказать о том как что тут организовано, когда ужин, где пароль от вайфая. Сяо Чжань, оправившись от первого шока, чувствуя себя совершенно пораженным, так неожиданно мгновенно сдавшимся и растерянным оттого, как много волнения вызывает в нем этот впервые увиденный человек, понимает, что залип, и пропустил несколько предложений.

— Прошу прощения, господин Ван, я засмотрелся.... отвлёкся! — перебивает он сам себя, ну что за идиот! — и прослушал последнее, вы не могли бы повторить?

Дежурная улыбка Ван Ибо моментально сменяется шкодливой и довольной, глаза сверкают, и он говорит:

— Засмотрелись?

— Эээ... да, — Сяо Чжань чувствует, как пылают его щёки, но ещё чуть-чуть и всё полыхнёт в нём неостановимым пожаром.

— О! — произносит Ван Ибо вслух, и одними губами «вау». И он кажется таким счастливым и довольным, просто сияет. И Сяо Чжань просто знает, что теперь он хочет делать его таким, делать это для него, увидеть все его улыбки и быть причиной их.

А проводник Ван продолжает, все ещё светясь, и понимая, что его опять не слышат, рассказывать, как удобно пользоваться их мобильным приложением, и как можно вызвать его в любой момент, и он будет счастлив помочь для полного удобства и удовлетворения пассажира.

Когда Ван Ибо уходит, у Сяо Чжаня уходит некоторое время на то, чтобы справиться с чувствами. Он их не подавляет, зачем, его писательская работа в том, чтобы в них разобраться, распробовать, придумать метафору, которую до него не использовали или хотя бы не сильно затёрли. Но он думает про самую избитую — про падение в любовь, про чувство свободного парения и потери ориентации в пространстве, про иллюзию отсутствия власти гравитации. Про моментальную потерю чувства опоры под ногами, про то, как падение может ощущаться совсем в другом смысле, об этом он тоже знает не понаслышке.

У теперешней жизни есть и свои плюсы, но ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы их найти и принять после того как его карьера многообещающего адвоката, золотого мальчика, человека из списка «30 до 30», практически в одночасье завершилась лишением лицензии с унизительной формулировкой «за аморальные склонности». Даже до «аморального поведения» не дотянули, но, оказалось, даже такого хватило. Кстати, он думает, что билет — как раз подарок от кого-то из клиентов, которым он успел помочь тогда; для корпораций в сравнении с полученными от выигранных дел доходами это пустяк, так, сувенирами обменяться, но вот остаться анонимным, и не быть связанным с его запятнанным именем им теперь принципиально важно.

Теперь он писатель, журналист, блогер, коуч, все в этом роде. Стандартный «гуманитарный» набор. Он успешнее многих и на этом поприще, но что сравнивать несравнимое.

***

На первый ужин пассажиры собираются уставшие, но возбужденные началом этого приключения, и сам ужин — часть его. Целых два кухонных вагона обеспечивают гостей изысканной едой, и Сяо Чжань прочитал в одной из статей, что фуд-туристы — это уже существенная часть аудитории «Eastern & Oriental Express». Еда входит в стоимость билета, и Сяо Чжань готовится наслаждаться блюдами высокой кухни в случайной, и из-за этого интригующей, компании. Это тоже часть аттракциона — можно выбрать постоянное место для ланча или ужина, можно выбирать соседей, а можно предоставить выбор и места и соседей организаторам, и познакомиться с новыми людьми со всего мира. Сяо Чжань полагается на удачу.

За их столиком на четверых две женщины и двое мужчин. Женщины — британская пара возрастом за сорок, и явно очень давно вместе, мужчины — Сяо Чжань и китайский бизнесмен из Сингапура. Они беседуют, господин из Сингапура чуть меньше вовлечён, потому что его английский слабоват, но все стараются быть медленнее и понятнее, а иногда Сяо Чжань переводит особенно сложные места. Темы для начала разговора самые очевидные: представиться и рассказать как очутились в этом путешествии. Сяо Чжань рассказывает о подарке, и ему явно не очень-то верят. Сомневается даже господин Юэнь Лин, которому предложили бесплатный апгрейд его билета с пулмана до сьюта в два раза дороже, но он считает это своей удачей и заслугой почему-то за верный труд (на благо кого, интересно?). 

Британки охотно рассказывают о своих мотивах, но тут даже Сяо Чжаню не удаётся полностью разобраться: путешествие по земле, еда и диссертация одной из них, изрядно татуированной преподавательницы экономической теории в Эдинбургском Университете на тему влияния патерналистской экономики на культурную среду или что-то в этом роде. И друзьям понравилось. Они показывают фотографии двух своих тайских кошек. И заказывают неплохое вино, в чем Сяо Чжань к ним присоединяется, потому что импортные напитки оплачиваются отдельно, но, почему-то обидевшись на отсталость культуры (хотя он прекрасно понимает о каких механизмах идёт речь и полностью вообще-то согласен), мстительно думает, что они предпочли бы пиво.

Сингапурский бизнесмен Юэнь Лин оказывается не бизнесменом, а менеджером среднего звена, исполнившим заветную мечту. Когда он только пришёл на работу в компанию около десяти лет назад, начальник его тогдашнего начальника совершил такую поездку, и с тех пор она была для него символом приличного положения, статуса, хорошей работы и стабильного роста. И вот теперь он тут. Вечер заканчивается мирно, хотя и неловко. Юэнь Лин, пытаясь пошутить и сделать комплимент, спрашивает, как же так надолго отпустили мужья таких симпатичных и успешных леди. Леди с парными обручальными кольцами, рассказывавшие про другие совместные поездки и совместных кошек, тихонько фыркают, и вторая, рекламщица, кажется, говорит успокаивающим тоном, что, мол, с мужьями всё так сложно, конечно.

Сяо Чжань не идёт в салон с баром. Долгий перелёт и насыщенное начало путешествия его так утомили, что он мечтает уже растянуться в постели и уснуть, глядя на мелькающие в окне в лунном свете верхушки деревьев, чтобы проснуться пораньше, и прожить следующий день сполна. По дороге к купе выясняется, что господин Юэнь Лин едет в одном вагоне с Сяо Чжанем, и их одновременная «удачливость» из-за этого начинает казаться подозрительной. Сяо Чжань решает как-нибудь попозже попробовать выяснить, не связан ли Юэнь Лин с каким-нибудь из его дел, чтобы понять, что это за щедрый благодетель, но это точно будет когда-нибудь потом.

***

Сяо Чжань умывается, приводит себя в порядок и тыкает в поездном приложении в телефоне просьбу о кофе в купе. У него есть кнопки вызова проводника на стене, но это выглядит как-то уж слишком аутентичным, что ли, и потребует двух визитов к нему, и даже если это будет возможность дважды посмотреть на Ван Ибо, ему не хочется гонять его лишний раз, если можно обойтись современными простыми методами.

Через несколько минут в его дверь деликатно стучат, и за порогом стоит проводник Ван Ибо с подносом в правой руке.  
— Ваш кофе, господин Сяо.

Сяо Чжань отходит от двери, и поворачивается боком, пропуская Ван Ибо внутрь. Купе не тесное, но это всё же поезд и чтобы разойтись без соприкосновения, нужно специально отстраняться. Чего ни один из них делать не собирается. Левая рука проводника, так, вроде бы расслабленно свисающая вдоль тела, проходится по всему Сяо Чжаню — обтирая плечом его грудь, всей длиной вдоль его тела, а ребром ладони задевая его бёдра и, о господи, член. Сяо Чжань едва удерживает себя от стона, но воздух втягивает так громко, что разницы почти нет.

— Желаете, чтобы я принёс завтрак?

Сяо Чжань желает съесть завтрак, сервированный на обнаженном теле проводника Ван Ибо. Катать по его животу помидорки черри языком, слизывать джем с сосков. Медленно слить ему в рот апельсиновый сок из собственного рта. Он внезапно конченый эротоман. Доброе утро.  
— Да, спасибо. Мне стоило сразу выбрать завтрак, прошу прощения.

Ван Ибо весело улыбается в ответ, и говорит:  
— Да ничего страшного, завтрак все же чуть дольше готовить, а так уже и кофе есть, — и Сяо Чжань коллапсирует восторженно внутри от этой доброжелательности, которую он отказывается считать профессиональной, это всё его, его, ему, для него.

— Господин Ван, простите, не могли бы вы мне помочь? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, глядя, как Ван Ибо слегка наклоняется, совершенно без нужды, чтобы поставить поднос на столик у окна. У Сяо Чжаня точно разовьётся косоглазие в попытках охватить всю картинку целиком, — и сливочно-розовый свет утра, льющийся из окон на приглушённые цвета интерьера, очерчивающий фигуру невозможного проводника карамельным сиянием, и крепкую маленькую задницу, едва-едва, но все же выставленную, и едва заметные перекаты мышц под белой рубашкой... Так хочется запомнить покадрово, посекундно, и свои чувства, зафиксировать эту томность утра, эту прелесть начала, чтобы выплеснуть потом на бумагу, чтобы не расплескать в себе, не затереть потом вожделением, и даже, если случится, любовью.

— Конечно, господин Сяо, — говорит Ван Ибо, разворачиваясь к нему лицом. Сяо Чжань может чувствовать запахи: шампунь, отдушка химчистки, дезодорант, зубная паста, на таком близком расстоянии хочешь не хочешь, делишься интимным. Но от того, что эта интимность вынужденная, менее ценной она не становится.

— Я не смог запомнить или разобраться как запирается дверь. Вы не могли бы мне показать?

— Конечно, — и Ван Ибо закрывает дверь, отрезая их от общего пространства коридора, они остаются в купе вдвоём, и в ответ на громкий щелчок замка член Сяо Чжаня приветственно дёргается. — Посмотрите, господин Сяо, вот здесь замок.

Сяо Чжань смотрит, как пальцы Ван Ибо поглаживают крестовину защёлки, и смотрел бы, и смотрел, но лучше бы положил эти пальцы себе на лицо... Да, замок же. Дверь.

— Но есть ещё и механический фиксатор, он не даёт даже отпертой двери открыться. Дайте руку, я вам покажу как им пользоваться, — Сяо Чжань даёт ему руку, и Ван Ибо немного тянет его на себя, и прикладывает его руку к фиксатору, и открывает и закрывает его пальцами Сяо Чжаня. И шепчет в оказавшийся так близко затылок. — Нельзя так, так уже нельзя, я потеряю свою отличную работу если это увидят на камерах, а к этому вагону очень пристальное внимание.

— Я понял. Спасибо большое.

Бля, думает Сяо Чжань, а ведь можно было и про сейф спросить. Сейф расположен внизу встроенного шкафа, и для того чтобы добраться до него, надо встать на четвереньки. Я совсем сошёл с ума. Он пишет записку со своим вичатом, и отдаёт ее Ван Ибо, наконец-то смутившись и розовея щеками.

***

Проводник Ван пишет ему сразу, и ведёт себя в переписке до того мило, что Сяо Чжань борется с желанием щипать себя, удостоверяясь в реальности происходящего.

— _Надеюсь, Сяо-лаоши, вы выбрали арома-тур, а не печальный мост через реку Квай, видеть ваше расстроенное исторической жестокостью лицо будет очень печально. А в «ароматах» катают на плоту!_ — пишет Ван Ибо перед длинной остановкой в Канчанабури, и Сяо Чжань, уточнив, будет ли возможность сфотографировать мост, действительно меняет экскурсионные планы. Похоже, негатив просто изгнан из его жизни на эти чудесные четыре дня.

За ланчем он оказывается за столиком на двоих с рослым молодым американцем, который как раз был на экскурсии к мосту и в железнодорожный музей, и они делятся впечатлениями, и, как уже принято, рассказывают как тут очутились. В итоге главным предметом их беседы оказывается вовсе не это. Американец жалуется, как ему всё тут очень нравится, и он так ждал этой поездки, но они с женой не всегда готовы разделять удовольствия друг-друга, и она отправилась сёрфить на Пхукет, а он вот совершает это путешествие, чтобы не ждать ее на пляже, измучиваясь к вечеру, потому что сердце каждый раз ёкает, когда волна, а не смотреть он не может. И они созваниваются каждый день, чтобы поговорить, и говорят часами, и как ей всё тоже не так без него, но все равно это лучше — чтоб им обоим было не так весело, но обоим. 

И они разговаривают о чувствах, о трепетном внимании друг к другу, и у Сяо Чжаня зудят пальцы писать об этом.

Сяо Чжань отправляет Ван Ибо ссылку на свой блог и пишет:  
— _Вы лишили мою аудиторию поучительного исторического материала, лао Ван, им остаётся только красота. Кажется, это символ этой поездки..._

_— Посмотрите, Сяо-лаоши, через несколько минут справа будет прекрасный, но мимолётный буквально пейзаж. Надо будет подготовиться и снимать, как только он появится в просвете между деревьями._

_...надеюсь, я всё правильно понял насчёт символа, иначе мое сердце разобьётся._

_— Конечно, конечно правильно! Именно о вашем ...добром сердце и шла речь! Не сомневайтесь в моих словах, лао Ван!_

Сердце самого Сяо Чжаня то сжимается в горле, то прямо щекочется внутри, то тяжелит и горячит его вздохи. Он так глупо и счастливо втюрился, что не верит, но страшно хочет, изнемогает от желания этих чувств. Ну и от плотского тоже очень изнемогает, посмотрим в глаза правде — есть на что изнемочь.

Сяо Чжань записывает небольшой ролик о достопримечательностях Таиланда, мимо которых они проехали, рассказывает трагические подробности постройки моста военнопленными, показывает отдельный домик для отдыха королевской семьи на железнодорожном вокзале, вставляет кадры проносящихся мимо пейзажей и себя на их фоне. Своё лицо в формате «съешь лимон», которое он видит на итоговом монтаже, заставляет его расхохотаться и обрадоваться ещё больше. Он уже начал себя таким и подзабывать. 

_— Сяо-лаоши так понравился собеседник за ланчем. Не хочет ли он оказаться с ним за одним столом за ужином?_

_— Господин Вебстер, о котором упоминает лао Ван, везде приводит с собой жену с доской для сёрфинга, и за ужином может оказаться сыровато. Звучит странно, но факт! XD_

_Ах, лао Ван — могущественный повелитель поезда, и может всё устроить, кроме одного — того, чтобы я оказался за ужином за столом с тем, с кем я действительно хотел бы — с ним самим._

Лицо Сяо Чжаня готово треснуть от счастья — его красиво и вежливо ревнуют! 

Ван Ибо просит его чуть задержаться перед ужином, всего на десять минут, чтобы не было людно в проходах, и они смогут встретиться в тамбуре шестого вагона, перед первым кухонным. Сяо Чжань с радостью соглашается. У них будет свидание! Тайное! Боже, как всё романтично, какая звенящая пошлость, хуже чем кашемировый спортивный костюм, лучшее что случалось с ним с момента первого выигранного дела.

***

— Прости, что всё так по-дурацки, — начинает Ван Ибо, стоя в полуметре от Сяо Чжаня так, чтобы ему был виден проход вагона, — но я серьезно насчёт камер. Большие деньги могут принести большие проблемы, и записывается практически всё 24/7 под 360´. Но мы все живые люди, не подумай насчёт преступлений или чего-то вообще плохого, вот как мы сейчас, например... Короче, камера тут без звука и заклеена пластырем. Надолго нельзя. На несколько минут максимум.

Сяо Чжань делает шаг, и тянет Ван Ибо за руку.  
— Значит, всё можно? — и перехватывает его за талию, и тащит уже сильно, видя, как лицо Ван Ибо меняется так горячо, губы наливаются цветом и приоткрываются, взгляд темнеет, и они встречаются открытыми ртами на три восхитительные секунды, после чего Ван Ибо немного отстраняется и меняет их положение.  
— Мне нужно увидеть, если кто-то пойдёт, и отпустить дверь за спиной тоже если надо. Давай ещё. Быстрее, — тембр у него ниже, чем до этого, и от командного ещё тона Сяо Чжань чуть не всхлипывает возбужденно.

И они снова вжимаются друг в друга. Даже не притираясь, чтобы не нарушить аккуратность одежды. И на бесстыжее пожирание друг друга ртами у них есть в десять раз больше секунд — тридцать, а то и все сорок. 

— Сяо Чжань... я здесь... хотел просто узнать. Мне нужно было знать, чтобы ты мне сказал, что я правильно все понимаю. Что я нравлюсь тебе. Так же сильно. Прости, что я так настаиваю, я понимаю, что, в общем, даже и с этим вот нет оснований, но у нас есть время только до послезавтра...

И Сяо Чжань леденеет. Послезавтра заканчивается путешествие, у него билеты домой на утренний рейс следующего дня. Проводник Ван останется курсировать между Бангкоком и Сингапуром когда Сяо Чжань вернётся в свою жизнь за тысячи километров, в другую страну. В этой эйфории он просто не успел даже задуматься о том, что будет дальше, и насколько неосуществимо это дальше. И пусть он сгорит синим пламенем в этом одиноком потом, у него есть почти двое суток рядом. Ну, неподалёку. Но хоть что-то.

— Очень, очень сильно, Ван Ибо. 

— Тогда, может быть, ты предпочтешь встретиться со мной вместо завтрашней экскурсии?

— Да, конечно.

— Тогда я напишу. Иди. Хорошего вечера. Мне нужно снять пластырь с камеры уже без тебя.

Сяо Чжань коротко прижимается к его губам и медленно уходит, радуясь, что у его классического костюма классическая длина, а у неаполитанских портных жесткая бортовка, и его стояк будет прилично прикрыт. Но он сомневается, что выражение лица можно будет дотянуть до хоть примерно приемлемого. Ну и пусть завидуют.

***

Едва Сяо Чжань успевает попросить прощения за опоздание и обменяться приветствиями со своими новыми сотрапезниками, как вынужден снова извиниться, чтобы пережить то, что он видит за соседним столом. Кого он видит. Наискосок, прямо перед ним за столиком на двоих сидит человек, выкинувший его из профессии. В компании молодого красивого мужчины. Прокурор Ло сидит к нему лицом в каких-то жалких полутора метрах и разглядывает актуально сервированную закуску. Длинные ноги его спутника вытянуты под столом, и Сяо Чжань не верит своим глазам — он потирается лодыжкой о ногу Ло Юньси.

По проходу из-за спины прокурора Ло, лицом к Сяо Чжаню идёт женщина в очень красивом шелковом платье и жемчужном ожерелье в несколько рядов. Проходя мимо столика прокурора, она немного замедляет шаг и произносит довольно громко:  
— Хорошо, что здесь заранее известно кто где сидит. 

Ло Юньси слегка бледнеет, но не выпускает приборов из рук, и после секундной заминки чуть указывает ножом на шею женщины и говорит:  
– Не тот детектив.

Женщина хмыкает и проходит дальше, говоря:  
— Но смысл тот же.

Когда она проходит мимо Сяо Чжаня, он понимает, что она имела ввиду. Правда, он не понимает какое отношение имеют детективы к происходящему, и ему точно не нравится, что отношение к происходящему явно имеет он сам. Если речь идёт об «Объявленном убийстве», то ожерелье скрывает главную улику: у этой женщины под ожерельем кадык.

Ло Юньси мгновение остро смотрит прямо в глаза Сяо Чжаня безо всякого удивления, потом кивает так мелко, что непонятно, не показалось ли, и отводит взгляд. Удивительные совпадения перестают быть совпадениями и теперь начинают казаться каким-то фарсом, какой-то странной инсценировкой Агаты Кристи. Учитывая название поезда, вероятно «Убийство в Восточном Экспрессе» это _тот_ детектив, и Сяо Чжань морщится, не желая даже слово «убийство» рядом с собой слышать. Какого хрена?! Для полного счастья теперь не хватает, чтобы прокурор Ло со спутником ехали бы в одном с ним вагоне. 

За этим ужином Сяо Чжань оказывается никудышным собеседником, но компания, вроде бы, довольна и его уже отрепетированным рассказом и дежурными шутками. Он думает спросить Ван Ибо о пассажирах, но отказывается от этой идеи, чтобы не ставить его в заведомо неэтичную ситуацию, да и вообще чтобы не впутывать его в это явно непростое дело. И вместо того, чтобы попросить принести в купе виски, а потом ещё разок, и обменяться парочкой пошлостей и прикосновений с мужчиной, в которого он по уши влюблён, он идёт после ужина в бар, чтобы поговорить с мужчиной, которого он бессильно уже несколько лет ненавидит.

Лиловый салон с баром и пианино выглядит ещё лучше чем на фотографиях, но оказывается намного смешнее, потому что бутылки дребезжат, всё же всё такое тесное, но сияющее, и лица, раздобренные прекрасной едой и пиком поездки тоже сияющие почти все. Пара, ради разговора с которой пришёл Сяо Чжань, сидит на диванчике рядом с барной стойкой. И Сяо Чжань просто подходит к ним, и господин Ло просто приглашает присесть рядом, и как ни в чем ни бывало представляет их с Чэнь Фейюем друг другу. У них обоих реакция «ого, тот самый» в глазах. 

— Зовите меня Артур, — просит господин Чэнь, которого прокурор Ло представил после легкой заминки «мой секретарь», и которого Сяо Чжань вообще-то всего несколько лет назад видел в телевизоре, размахивающим мечом в исторических костюмах, и потом на всевозможных красных дорожках с призами перспективному молодому дарованию, и помнит даже злые сплетни, что это премии его отцу, чуть ли не крупнейшему кинопродюсеру в стране. А теперь вот он секретарь столичного прокурора, и гладит ему ногу под столом. Фантасмагория.

Артур встаёт, и просит винную карту, не отходя, а просто прислоняясь к стойке, и затем о чём-то оживленно разговаривает с барменом по-английски, периодически произнося явно французские названия, грассируя с легкостью привычки.

Прокурор Ло (или кто он в этот момент, просто господин Ло?), кривится. Странная смесь гордости, удивления, недовольства и обожания в выражении этого лица приводят Сяо Чжаня к восторгу и к стыду одновременно — пропуск в эту койку он не заказывал. Но получил.

— Мать француженка, — говорит господин Ло, покачивая головой, — дом на Кап Ферра, за который не расстреливают, модельная карьера в шестнадцать, привычки мажора: «вино у нас старое, сыр с плесенью, машина без крыши», ну, ты помнишь, как оно.

Вот сука, думает про себя Сяо Чжань.  
— Не успел приобщиться. Только благодаря вашей бдительности и близкому знакомству, как я вижу, с аморальными склонностями, прокурор Ло. 

— Да уж, не только тебе есть за что меня благодарить в этом вагоне, — Сяо Чжань оглядывает посетителей бара, и видит женщину в жемчугах, но она, кажется, совсем ими не интересуется, болтая и смеясь с большой компанией, человек из пяти, и вообще в том конце бара что-то происходит, но больше он никого не узнаёт, — я тогда, кстати, не был... близко знаком с аморальными склонностями...

Артур, продолжающий ритуальные танцы с барменом-сомелье, только теперь еще с бутылкой, пробкой и бокалом, оглядывается на них, показывая, что слушает, и скалит острые белые зубы в горделивой ухмылке.

«Что-то», что происходило в дальней части бара докатывается и до них, это сухонькая приветливо улыбающаяся тайка, назидательно грозящая им указательным пальцем за то, что они ещё не приходили поговорить к ней в видовой салон, где она могла бы рассказать таким приятным джентльменам об их приятном будущем. 

Они оба вежливо, но твёрдо отказываются, и Сяо Чжань вдруг думает, что господин Ло, как бы ни поступил с ним, каковы бы ни были его мотивы и возможности поступить иначе, все же человек, представляющий «хороших парней», закон. А те, кто пытается сейчас устроить его принудительный каминг-аут, скорее всего, люди как раз не хорошие, и быть на их стороне, особенно «втёмную», ему никак не хочется.

Хотел бы он, чтобы человек, сломавший ему жизнь, пострадал? Ну, конечно, да. Хотел бы он участвовать в этом, и в дальнейшем гей-скандале? И окончательно себя похоронить? Да ни за что! И даже при условии, что он остался бы анонимным источником, Сяо Чжань считает, что пользоваться темой сексуальных предпочтений для разрушения чужой карьеры — низость, да ещё и влияющая на каждого гея в стране.

Сяо Чжань возвращается к себе в растерянности. Вся эта ситуация ему неприятна, и неудобна, грозит неясными последствиями из-за действий неизвестных участников. Он готов расцеловать Ван Ибо (ну, и так готов, просто отдельный повод) за информацию о постоянной видеосъемке — так намного сложнее подставить невиновного человека. А он собирается оставаться невиновным до самого конца. 

Войдя в коридор своего вагона, Сяо Чжань замечает быстро втянувшееся внутрь купе лицо господина Юэнь Лина, думает как удачно, и решительно стучит в его дверь. 

— Господин Юэнь, добрый вечер, — говорит он появившемуся в дверях хозяину купе, — прошу прощения за беспокойство. Я хотел бы с вами поговорить о том, как мы с вами здесь оказались. Я в прошлом адвокат, и меня очень беспокоят происходящие события; и для того чтобы помочь нам избежать неприятных последствий, мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов. Я обещаю, что всё, что вы сможете мне рассказать, останется между нами. Можем поговорить в вашем купе или в моем, можем оставить открытой дверь для того чтобы вы чувствовали себя спокойно.

Юэнь Лин отходит вглубь своего купе и делает приглашающей жест, проходя дальше к дивану. Сяо Чжань усаживается в кресло у окна.

– Хотите чаю, господин Сяо?

– Спасибо, но откажусь. Вы уже знаете, что я получил билет в подарок а вы должны были ехать в другом вагоне, но теперь мы оба здесь и у меня есть основания предполагать, что причиной этому господин прокурор Ло Юньси. И есть вероятность, что нас всех захотят обвинить в преступлении на почве мести. Поэтому мне нужно знать, какие неприятности этот человек причинил вам в прошлом.

– Моя семья потеряла землю, сливовый сад. Родители так и не смогли смириться с этой потерей и вскоре умерли.

Ничего себе, думает Сяо Чжань, вот это претензии. Вообще, непонятно, каким образом — прокурор, тяжба о земле?

– И вы его за это ненавидите?

– Вовсе нет, — почему-то это заявление становится соломинкой, под которой окончательно разваливается чувство реальности Сяо Чжаня. Вовсе нет? Это как вообще?

– На самом деле, всё это время в их преждевременном угасании я винил себя. Теперь, пообщавшись с психологом на работе... У нас есть такая услуга в офисе, а у вас есть? У нас очень продвинутый офис. Я решил не нести это бремя дальше, тем более, что есть такой удобный человек. Но я сейчас расскажу вам в двух словах. Это началось 16 лет назад, когда начали оформлять землю в личную собственность, и мои родители захотели оформить небольшой сад, несколько сливовых деревьев, многие десятилетия принадлежавших моей семье. Но на них также претендовали и наши соседи, потому что под этими деревьями выросли и их дети тоже. А там было что-то про территорию рядом с домом, дороги... Эти подробности не важны. Тяжба продолжалась несколько лет, и никто не мог доказать преимущества, пока не появился господин Ло Юньси, который был тогда помощником окружного инспектора, он нашел в архивах бумаги, которые определили решение в пользу наших соседей.

– Да. Его очень легко обвинить в исходе дела.

– Да. Но так только кажется на первый взгляд. Соседи в этот момент уже заплатили местной газете, и вышел некрасивый текст о том, что мои родители — враги народа и претендуют на общественную собственность. Чуть не начался праведный народный суд, но господин Ло тогда еще не уехал, и был очень раздосадован этим наветом, и заставил газету опубликовать опровержение. Так что, он в каком-то смысле их спас. А я вскоре уехал и оставил их одних.

Сяо Чжань благодарит за рассказ и поспешно уходит, надеясь все же ещё встретиться с Ван Ибо и импортным виски.

***

На сообщения в вичат Ван Ибо не отвечает, и Сяо Чжань предполагает, что он спит в пересменку, так что решает заняться контентом для завтрашнего выпуска блога, потому что вместо съёмок нового материала, он планирует увидеться с Ван Ибо. Что это вообще будет? Прогулка? Они пойдут в кафе? Что вообще делать в городе, где предлагают развлечься хайкингом и знакомством с традиционными рисовыми полями? Через пять минут Сяо Чжань обнаруживает себя на Букинге, выясняющим, что за отели есть вблизи вокзала в городе Куала Кангсар, месте их последней остановки перед прибытием в Сингапур. Возможно, это излишне самонадеянно, но лучше пусть будет вариант куда пойти, чем остаться на улице им таким распаленным, как сегодня они были в тамбуре.

Выясняется, что никаких отелей вокруг, в общем, нет. А в те немногие, что есть, лучше не соваться, потому что за содомию в исламском государстве Малайзия уголовное наказание 20 лет тюрьмы. И порка палками.

Палки! Что ж это такое! Фу, блядь, думает Сяо Чжань с ненавистью и брезгливостью, двадцать лет тюрьмы. Хочу ли я смотреть на что-то, сделанное руками людей, сажающих других людей на двадцать лет в тюрьму за добровольный секс? Или руками людей, живущих под угрозой этого наказания? Хочу ли я приносить какую-то прибыль этому государству? Фу. Ужасно. 

Просто поговорим тогда. Погуляем. Будем смотреть друг на друга как тогда, с полуметра, пока не стало можно. Пока не поцеловались.

О, мой член думает за меня, смеётся про себя Сяо Чжань, уже увлечённый воспоминаниями о поцелуе. Очень увлечённый, запустивший уже руку в штаны... Закрыл ли я дверь? Ван Ибо показывал мне, как закрывать дверь, двигал моей рукой, и сейчас мог бы двигать моей рукой вдоль члена, и смотреть, как он твердеет, и водить, сжимая то чуть сильнее, то поглаживая, чтобы посмотреть как мне нравится, с трудом отводя взгляд от моего члена, чтобы посмотреть на лицо...

Драгоценный кашемировый костюм удаётся спасти в последний момент.

Сяо Чжань валяется на своём диванчике с покрывалом из темно-розового тайского шелка, бездумно разглядывая деревянный наборный потолок, и держа руку, испачканную спермой, на отлёте. Он так расслаблен, что нет сил даже сделать три шага до уборной, чтобы руку вымыть. Он грязный, довольный и налит ожиданием завтрашнего дня под самую макушку.

Звук съезжающего по стене и падающего на пол тела хорошо слышен в ночной тишине даже сквозь мерный шум движения поезда. Сяо Чжань испытывает соблазн сделать вид, что не слышал, но обреченно идёт к дверям, наскоро обтирая сперму с руки об салфетку, но этого уже маловато, чтобы очиститься, но времени нет. В коридоре у дверей купе через одно от его на полу сидит человек. Не понятно, сидит или упал так, голова в глубоко надвинутом капюшоне опущена. Судя по габаритам, это высоченный Артур. Сяо Чжань включает на всякий случае запись видео на своём телефоне, подходит, и тянется сдвинуть с лица капюшон. 

Артур поднимает голову и поворачивает к нему лицо. Нос и глаза красные, он качает головой и говорит:  
— Нормально. Повздорили про это всё. Я вышел остыть.

Сяо Чжань садится рядом, и съемку выключает.  
— Не знал, что он гей.

— Он тоже... не знал. Я... Бросил кино ради него. У меня уже были пара хороших ролей и серьезные брендовые контракты, когда снималась моя первая большая дорама. У неё были все перспективы выстрелить, ну и папа вложил очень много денег. Не знаю зачем — то ли папа не оставлял мечту, что я стану юристом... Я тогда только закончил в школу, мне было 19. Такая ирония. Он с детства меня пихал в «серьезные профессии», а я хотел ну, кино, модель, слава, мальчики, — капюшон сползает, и с растрёпанными волосами и шмыгающим носом он выглядит на те свои девятнадцать, не больше. — То ли это была взятка, то ли просто решил выебнуться, но он привез Юньси с командой консультантов. На денёк, под видом отдыха и экскурсии. Отдых удался. Сразу после окончания съемок я стал готовиться к поступлению. Папа был в полном восторге, учился я хорошо, и он ни о чем до последнего не подозревал, и даже попросил меня на эту должность взять, связи свои напрягал. Сначала, конечно на помощника в офисе, но и это не просто было сделать. И я быстро попал куда хотел. Самое занятное, что работа мне очень нравится. И хотя этот привлекательный повод был главным, у меня большие карьерные планы. Но я горбатился на это шесть лет как проклятый. Добился. Увидишь в телевизоре — скажешь пиздёж, не бывает такого. Дорамы из меня уже никогда не выветрятся, похоже.

Господи, Ло Юньси — какая-то тёмная фея, все об него ломаются, строят себе новые жизни и судьбы. И сплошное гейство. В смысле дайвёрсити. Это не детектив Агаты Кристи, а какая-то «Присцилла, королева пустыни», думает Сяо Чжань раздраженно.

— Понятно, — говорит он вслух, — на этой теме папу и заклинило.

— Ну да.

— И, видимо, я, как единственная «медийная» и тематически оскорблённая персона, должен был устроить большой публичный скандал. Но я не стану. Можешь сказать господину Ло. А что ты будешь теперь делать?

Артур поднимает лицо, и Сяо Чжань видит, как он начинает смеяться через поблёскивающие на глазах слёзы  
— Пожалуюсь маме. Я и не подозревал что это проблема. Если бы я знал, я бы сам попробовал разобраться с этим раньше. Но теперь осталось последнее средство. После того как мама всё решит, думаю, мы пойдём знакомиться семьями. Заново. Надеюсь, это не успеет вас никак затронуть.

— Пока я в сплошной выгоде. Ну ладно, пока всё выглядит не очень страшно. Вам же никто не угрожал больше? 

Артур отрицательно качает головой.  
— Наоборот, та женщина в жемчуге, Энди, тоже подходила сказать, что не будет вытаскивать скандал на публику, потому что страна, давшая ей политическое убежище, не считает гомосексуальность препятствием для исполнения государственных обязанностей. 

— Позволь угадаю, политическое убежище она получила из-за того, что была уволена из-за господина Ло?

— Именно.

— Будем надеяться, что до конца поездки ничего не изменится. Спокойной ночи, — на этом Сяо Чжань возвращается в своё купе, и моет, наконец, свою несчастную руку.

***

Сяо Чжань получает четкие, но странные инструкции, ему нужно быть в маске, зайти в здание вокзала, подняться на второй этаж, дойти по указателям до туалетов, завернуть налево по указателю к пожарному выходу, увидеть выход на служебную лестницу, и встать к нему спиной. Честно, прочитать и понять это заняло у него в три раза больше времени, чем проделать этот путь в вычурном снаружи, но пустом и по современному простом внутри железнодорожном вокзале. В закутке напротив выхода на служебную лестницу он стоит лицом к неприметной двери, отделанной такими же панелями, как стены вокруг, и пишет: «я пришёл». Дверь немного приоткрывается, и его затаскивает внутрь Ван Ибо, хотя он давно уже Ибо, что тут. Комнатка маленькая, без окон, Сяо Чжань оглядывается, пока Ибо подпирает стулом дверь, у которой с этой стороны есть ручка. Комнатка похожа на поездное купе - две койки друг над другом, откидной столик, стул. Не выглядит так, будто ей часто пользуются.

— Это какие-то местные круглосуточно-религиозные дела. Я знаю людей, которые знают людей, которые знают людей, которые слышали, что есть сложности с определенными продуктами в таких регионах. Так что нас не должны побеспокоить. ...Но у меня есть всего сорок минут, — говорит Ибо, снимая маску, кепку и худи, и толкает Сяо Чжаня на обтянутую синтетическим плюшем койку. 

Сяо Чжань остаётся тоже в джинсах и футболке, расстегивает молнию, не снимая штанов, и водит вдоль уже вставшего члена, глядя, как Ибо достаёт презервативы, одобрительно кивая его движениям, и буквально облизывается, глядя на его член. Это, блядь, запрещённый приём, кто вообще в состоянии остаться в здравом рассудке после этого?

Сяо Чжань думает, что выглядит круто и вальяжно, но когда разрывает фольгу упаковки, видит, что у него дрожат руки, его всего трясёт от нетерпения, и он старается надеть все правильно, и сразу после этого Ибо просто забирается на него сверху. На нем одна широкая чёрная футболка и презерватив, он ложится сверху на Сяо Чжаня, одной рукой вставляя в себя его член, а второй цепляя его за шею, и прижимаясь к губам. Сяо Чжань скулит, не отказываясь ни от чего, естественно, но ему прямо сложно это пережить. У него не получается отвлекаться от горячей тесной задницы Ибо на его рот, его хреначит страшным кумулятивным эффектом, и он плачет, и слёзы скатываются куда-то в сторону ушей, и ему приходится зажимать основание члена рукой, чтобы не кончить, и он чувствует, как на нем двигается это олицетворение секса теперь ещё и рукой.

***

Последний ужин Сяо Чжань проводит с опять новой компанией — швейцарской пожилой парой, путешествующей с притворяющейся хорошей внучкой. Да и сами они притворяются хорошими, хотя люди не плохие, вероятно, просто современный этикет им немного жмёт, и они готовы подменять его классическим, а иногда и честно признаваться в том, что готовы принимать сегодняшние правила игры, но позволяют себе ностальгировать и по «тем» временам. И девочка, откровенно делающая ровно обратные финты с примерным поведением и подначками о социальном неравенстве и экологии. Но Сяо Чжань видит, что это интеллектуальные упражнения, и скучают швейцарцы не по вседозволенности и привилегиям, а, как и все люди, по своей молодости.

Зато вечер ему удаётся провести так, как он мечтал о вчерашнем, и пара порций виски и запретное тело рядом и двусмысленные шутки, делают финал этого дня, и почти этой поездки, совсем прекрасным.

***

Сяо Чжань выходит из поезда с легким сердцем и ключом от апартаментов Ван Ибо в кармане. Он видит, как перед ним выходит господин Ло, один, без спутника, должно быть, Артура отправили через другой вагон.

Он оставляет вещи в камере хранения, и едет на небольшую обзорную экскурсию по городу. Маяться в одиночестве, даже с соседкой, пополам с которой Ибо снимает квартиру и которая «в курсе всего, так что, это безопасно»*, или особенно с соседкой, в ожидании окончания рабочего дня Ибо, кажется чересчур тяжелым. В итоге они приезжают с разницей всего в час. Сяо Чжань уже успел в душ и подружиться с обитателями квартиры, кроме соседки там находятся кот, улитки и рыбки. Ибо обнаруживает почти всю компанию в кухне за приготовлением ужина, и соседка так интенсивно делает большие глаза в сторону Сяо Чжаня и здоровенных, не до конца ещё разобранных пакетов с продуктами, которые он принёс, что он и сам это замечает, и немного краснеет. От удовольствия. 

Совместного ужина не случается, потому что, когда Сяо Чжань зашёл в комнату Ибо сказать, что все будет скоро готово, и спросить, что он будет пить, Ибо переодевался, и на нем не было ничего, кроме трусов.

Сяо Чжань не договаривает фразу, слово, не может сделать вдох, и может только радоваться, что сознание коллапсировало не в обморок, а в охотничий рефлекс, и он без спроса и без предупреждения хватает голые плечи, голые рёбра и вот уже и голую задницу, пытаясь вспомнить, трогал ли он перец или имбирь после того как последний раз мыл руки за готовкой. 

Ибо смеётся, и говорит, что хочет есть, обвиваясь при этом своим жарким голым телом вокруг одетого, ну разумеется, в кашемировый костюм, Сяо Чжаня. Зацепляет его под коленку, и они падают на жесткий матрас скромной кровати Ибо, и он так пружинит, что Сяо Чжань всхлипывает: «я быстро».

Не обсужденные кинки, да ещё такие дискомфортные как с имбирём, это вообще не про него, поэтому Сяо Чжань решает потратить всё же лишнюю резинку на пальцы, это немного удивляет Ибо, но он благодарно хмыкает на спутанные отрывочные объяснения. Говорить связно у Сяо Чжаня не выходит. Вдруг в какой-то момент Ибо начинает постанывать и ахать, будто дав себе волю, тихо, но так невыносимо горячо, что Сяо Чжань утыкается ему во влажную ключицу лбом, и чувствует, что сейчас снова заплачет. Двигать пальцами он не перестаёт, и вскоре заменяет их членом, и ему опять приходится сдавливать себя рукой, чтобы не кончить немедленно сразу, и стыд от этой подростковой несдержанности, кажется, даёт им несколько дополнительных минут. 

Сяо Чжань движется сверху, все ещё одетый, прижимая согнутые бёдра Ибо, любуясь им, таким открытым, раскрытым, его красивым лицом, ещё более нежным чем обычно, обожая каждый его сантиметр. 

И надеясь вскоре получить отдельный повод обожать и те самые сантиметры тоже.

Кончив, Сяо Чжань сползает на колени на пол, и берет те самые сантиметры в рот. Он прямо таки урчит, и Ван Ибо начинает хихикать, и говорить сквозь стоны, что кот у них так жрёт рыбу, и он чувствует себя немного тунцом. От смеха член дергается, и проезжается головкой по нёбу, и Сяо Чжань ловит изменения в стонах, и делает так намеренно. Ибо выгибается и отталкивает его. И кашемировый костюм, наконец-то, все же оказывается испорчен. 

Немного отложенный ужин вместо чинного знакомства становится жадным и веселым уничтожением продуктов после секса, о такой замене можно только мечтать

Они устраиваются оба уже раздетыми в постели, лишний раз удостоверясь, вымыты ли руки. Просто валяются, лапают друг друга, разговаривают.

— Мне заплатили за то, чтобы я слил записи камер из нашего вагона и купе. Думаю, ты знаешь больше меня о причинах этих разборок, раз оказался там. Сегодня я их передал, отчитался и получил премию от руководства и внеочередной отпуск на десять дней, пока поезд не вернётся из Бангкока. «Заказчику» возможно деньги придётся вернуть, но премию мы можем со спокойной совестью прогулять. Составишь мне в этом компанию? Я куплю тебе новый билет, если согласишься! 

Ибо ластится к нему здоровенным возбужденным котом, заглядывает в глаза, подлезая под руки, облизывая что попало под длинный мокрый язык, и Сяо Чжань, разумеется, согласен. Он вообще не думает, что сможет отказать Ван Ибо хоть в чем-то, и может только смиренно надеяться, что тот будет добр к нему, будет хорошим, пока хотя бы толика здравого смысла не вернётся в булькающую розовую жижу, в которую превратились мозги блестящего интеллектуала, примера поколения, адвоката, ютубера, недо-Пуаро Сяо Чжаня.

Все его попутчики получили новую жизнь и судьбу. Моя — эта, думает Сяо Чжань, не сомневаясь ни одной секунды. Этот человек.

— Расскажи, как вы все-таки выкрутились с записями? Ведь они двое в купе... даже без секса все было бы понятно.

— Как обычно. Я имею в виду, как мы обычно делаем — чуть ли не на каждом рейсе есть кто-то, кто хочет получить информацию. Мы соглашаемся, но предупреждаем «объект». Приходит человек, обычно кто-то из руководства, и ещё под запись разыгрывает нанятого пассажиром «специалиста по безопасности», после чего камера занавешивается или заклеивается на весь оставшийся маршрут. Компания не заинтересована в скандалах со своим участием. Этим даже купе поменяли, чтобы точно без жучков.

Сяо Чжань понимает, что прикрыто действительно грамотно, но все равно спрашивает.  
— И ты совсем не боишься?

— Что он мне сделает? Я в другом городе.

* в Сингапуре, одной из самых богатых и технически прогрессивных стран региона, гомосексуальная связь между мужчинами до сих пор является уголовным преступлением с наказанием до 2 лет тюрьмы. Закон якобы не применяется, но при очередном рассмотрении год назад не был отменён.


	2. Экстра. Lavo, Marina Bay Sands, Сингапур

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /// фетиши в публичном месте

У Сяо Чжаня оказывается в городе много знакомых: однокурсники, бывшие коллеги, даже подписчицы его блога с радостью готовы его приветствовать на новом месте, так что, о социальной изоляции речи не идёт. Но ему очень хочется совместной какой-то активности, и они выбираются знакомиться и общаться, чтобы создать новый общий круг.

На этот бранч Сяо Чжань особых надежд не возлагает. Его университетский знакомый никогда не был ему особенно близок, да так, что Сяо Чжань даже не потрудился выяснить, высокомерен он или просто производит такое впечатление из-за, например, близорукости. Но тут была не его инициатива, и даже не его первый каминг аут, так что, он все равно очень благодарен, и приложит все усилия, чтобы эту благодарность выказать.

Они с Ибо приходят первыми, так выходит, что сильно заранее, и решают начать сами. Они смотрят на залив с 57 этажа комплекса Марина Бэй, и Сяо Чжань думает про себя штампами: «Это был бы самый красивый вид в моей жизни, если бы я не смотрел на тебя». Правда, момент их жизни сейчас так хорош, что Сяо Чжань готов простить себе любые клише. 

Они сидят на дальнем диванчике в самом конце длинного балкона. Сегодня нет тематических вечеринок и всё-включено акций, поэтому людей мало, и несмотря на то, насколько они открыты всем ветрам на этой высоте, обстановка почти интимная. Еда здесь итальянская, континентальный поздний завтрак, апельсиновый сок, шампанское. 

Ибо такой красивый, ему так идут этот ветер и простор, что у Сяо Чжаня кружится голова. От глотка шампанского и от любви. Совсем сносит крышу. Будто он вдохнул судорожно, тогда, едва увидев Ибо, и так и живет в этом изумлённом вдохе, восторженно замерев. Но эти восторги сейчас у него не самого возвышенного свойства. 

Французы чем-то эдаким начиняют свои пузырики, одобрительно думает он, глядя на запотевший флют. Ван Ибо сидит на диванчике боком ко всему балкону и входу внутрь, а Сяо Чжань лицом, и видит, что никто к ним пока не идёт — ни официанты, ни другие гости чтобы сесть где-нибудь в их стороне балкона. Поэтому он чуть склоняется к Ван Ибо, и голос понижает, но не особо.  
— Знаешь, о чём первом я подумал о тебе? Никогда не догадаешься. 

Глаза Ван Ибо заинтересованно вспыхивают, и он проводит пальцами по влажной стенке своего стакана с соком, который только что поставил на столик.  
— М-м? О чем же?

— Я хотел съесть с тебя завтрак. С тебя, полностью раздетого, лежащего на спине, голым, вымазанным в сладком джеме… — Ибо оглядывается вокруг, алея щеками, и облегченно вздыхая, убедившись, что некому услышать все эти возмутительные вещи, — ... собирать с тебя губами виноград, поцарапать тебе рёбра гренками.

Ибо смотрит на него хорошим охуевшим взглядом — тёмным, жарким. В нём самом всё внутри так горячо, даже язык, которым он произносит эти слова, ощущается горячим. И пересохли губы.

— Взять тебя за подбородок, и слить в твой послушно открытый рот прохладный, чуть согретый у меня во рту, смешавшийся с моей слюной апельсиновый сок. Длинной желтой струёй.

Ибо тихонько сползает по сиденью вниз, должно быть, стесняясь своего румянца, из его горла вырываются вздохи, которые могли бы стать стонами в спальне. И они точно станут.

Эта картина наталкивает Сяо Чжаня на мысль, от которой он совсем теряет себя. Он берет в руки шампанское, и делает небольшой глоток, оглядывая балкон снова — он всё так же почти безлюден, спинки диванов и плющ на разделяющих их деревянных столбиках создают иллюзию уединения. И сейчас даже не совсем иллюзию, они всё же препятствуют взгляду. 

— Ложись, — говорит Сяо Чжань, и глаза Ван Ибо почти закатываются. 

Он давит немного на плечо Ван Ибо, показывая ему направление, и чуть разворачивая, и укладывает его себе на руку.   
— Открой рот.

Ван Ибо открывает рот с тихим, но явственным стоном, и Сяо Чжань, отпив еще немного Вдовы Клико, склоняется над ним низко, но не до расстояния поцелуя. Он выпускает изо рта щекочущую каплю, ещё одну, струйка разбивается об высунутый язык, о нёбо дурманящими брызгами. Ибо выгибается, но держит рот открытым, а язык высунутым. 

Несколько ошеломительных секунд они делают это чуть ли не в самом открытом месте мира. Сяо Чжань сглатывает остаток шампанского из-под языка, и говорит.  
— Ибо, глотай. Открой глаза.

Ибо смотрит на него мутным взглядом, и смыкает покрасневшие от прилившей крови губы. 

Они остаются одни ещё несколько минут, в молчании переживая произошедшее, обмениваясь взглядами и улыбками. Обещая друг другу безмолвно повторение, выяснение, обсуждение сто раз как они хулиганили в Лаво над заливом.

Обещая друг другу счастье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт к экстре и фантазии из первой части - [@ no_vivi1](https://twitter.com/no_vivi1)

**Author's Note:**

> Билет, который достался Сяо Чжаню стоит около $8000.
> 
> Существует альтернативная концовка, в которой «продвинутый офис» в котором работает непродвинутый господин Юэнь Лин, оказывается сингапурским филиалом Google, одной из самых гей-френдли компаний в мире, и он сообщает Сяо Чжаню, что для их компании его образование важнее, и если он захочет возобновить карьеру в области корпоративного права, кейс с «аморалкой» не будет препятствием. Но, честно говоря, он и так может переехать, какая ему разница где жить с Ибо.


End file.
